the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Nellot Fargear
Nellot Fargear is a rock gnome wizard. Feats Eschew Materials, Improved Initiative Gnome Traits As a Small creature, a gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. Low-Light Vision +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusions. Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against illusion spells. +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against kobolds and goblinoids. +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. +2 racial bonus on Listen checks. +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks. Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—speak with animals (burrowing mammal only, duration 1 minute). 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation. Caster level 1st; save DC 14. Favored Class: Bard. Traits Scholar of the Great Beyond =+1 on Knowledge(Planes) check World Traveler =+1 on Sense Motive, Sense Motive is a class skill History Nellot came from a relatively well-off family. Life wasn't particularly easy, but things weren't so bad. His family was from a line of Wizards who rarely used their powers for much more than common chores, cooking, parties, that sort of thing. Nellot had a particular attachment to the element of Air in particular for as long as he could remember Perhaps because of that, Nellot however, never felt quite right at home, growing bored and restless having lived in the same place for his life. At the age of 16, he set off on his own, curious about how other people around the world lived. So he traveled around, starting off in nearby towns, villages, and cities, staying around long enough to learn what he could about the people, their lives, culture, history, before setting off, heading wherever the wind and his feet took him. Nellot preferred not to walk to his destinations if possible, catching any boat, wagons, carriages,etc, before being forced to take to the trail. Due to him being on the road a lot, Nellot was frequently in need of money. In places he ended up at, he tried to find some jobs he could work, sometimes resorting to stealing if he was desperate enough. More than once Nellot took on the job to be the Wizard for some people who needed to clear out a nearby cavern or two, but he tried to avoid taking on any dangerous jobs. One occasion when he was 21, he was led to what he thought would be a well-paying job, but instead he was caught by surprise and mugged by his would-be employers, and left to his own devices.Picking up what little the thieves left behind, he made his way back to town. Beginning to feel the traveling life was becoming too dangerous, Nellot made his way back towards his home a while back. To his horror, he returned to a burnt out husk of what used to be his town. Nellot searched everywhere, but could not find anything about who did it, or why, or even how long ago it happened. Unable to even find the bodies of his parents, Nellot solemnly returned to his travels, no longer having a place he can return to. The mugging, however, would not be a one-time occurrence. It was on one of these occasions, face-down in the mud and picking himself up, that he came across an injured raven. Patching it up as best he could, he returned to town, finding someone who could help it. Finding no one, Nellot did what he could to help the raven return to health. For whatever reason, the raven seemed to take a liking to Nellot and when healthy, didn't leave him. Taking the raven on as a familiar, they set back out on the road to new lands for Nellot to explore and study, and possibly find clues about who attacked his home. His travels have yet to stop, even as he reaches his mid-30s. Moving to his next destination, Nellot chartered passage aboard the Rusty Marut. Category:Rock gnomes Category:Wizards